Dearly Beloved
by Izzie Jackson
Summary: Eight years have passed since graduation at McKinley High School. New Directions has split and everyone is living a different life. Imagine everyone's surprise when Rachel shows up on all of their doorsteps with an invitation to her marriage to Blaine.
1. The Pregancy Stick

**Dearly Beloved**

Eight years have passed since the New Directions parted ways. And things didn't go so well with them. So manage everyone shock when Rachel Berry shows up to everyone's apartments with an invitation. An invitation to her wedding with Blaine Anderson.

couples: klaine [mentioned throughout], raine, kurtbastian, charm, puckerbell, quory and harmoleb

i do not own glee. that belongs to RIB. however, I do own avery

* * *

Chapter One

"Gucci, Doir and McQueen," he breathed out like a prayer. His eyes were on the tiny stick that sat on the bathroom sink. His heart was beating like a hammer against his ribcage and the countertenor felt like vomiting. This was NOT genetically possible. But there it was as plain as day; the little pink positive sign that mocked him. If Lima, Ohio thought his sexuality was terrible and abnormal, then walking through the hallways of McKinley High School with a freakin _baby_ growing inside of him would send the citizen a mental ward in a heartbeat. Kurt Hummel laughed at the thought alone. Whoever said a man could not conceive new found life could roll over in their grave with shame.

He took another breath and his hand reached out and snatched up the pregnancy test. He knew he had been feeling off for the last four months, and he had put on just a bit of weight. At first he thought he was nothing, but when the nausea and fainting came along, everyone thought he had a problem. And it always went back to the same questions. Was it because of Blaine? Was it because of Rachel? Was it because everyone but Mr. Shue and Finn knew that they were secretly together?

Or in Santana's words—do you want me to cut some hobbits?

As much as he loved the Latina he didn't want her going to jail for life for double homicide. It was when Puck joked about Kurt possibly being pregnant that the frantic senior rushed to the local pharmacy after glee rehearsal. After weeks of hesitating, watching Blaine and Rachel chat about their idea of prom had been the final straw. Kurt had gone home, ditching glee in the process, and tested out the infernal stick. Now here he was, the result in hand and his legs going weak.

He was pregnant.

Well maybe he was. He wasn't too certain with that one. His head was suddenly reeling and he barely had time to drop the object in his hand, flip up the lid of the toilet and empty the contents of his stomach into it. Clutching the sides of it, he took a deep breath before throwing up again. God Armani he felt terrible.

A soft knock on the door caused him to look up. "Kurt sweetie are you okay?"

Crap it was Carole. He had barely noticed her as he had zoomed up to the bathroom ten minutes ago. He crawled over, unlocked the door and twisted the knob. The nurse rushed into the bathroom and took in the sight before her. Kurt looked like hell. His fair skin was a greyish tone while his entire face was covered in sweat. She could see the small chunks of vomit along the corners of his mouth and it confirmed that he wasn't feeling well. But what got her was the small undeniable stick that was lying by his foot.

A pregnancy test.

Kurt opened his mouth and barely got a fraction of her name out before he turned and retched in the toilet again. The woman watched as the teenager's knuckles turned white as he clutched the sides of the toilet for dear life. Dropping to her knees, she placed a soothing hand on his back and took hold of the forgotten pregnancy stick on the floor. Her heart dropped into her chest at the pink sign of new life. She felt enough pain for the boy. He had was publicly bullied for being gay and after transferring back to the heinous school of torment, she knew he would be facing so much more pain if he told anyone he was with child.

But she could hear his sobs as he threw up. She knew those tears were of denial. After a few more minutes of gagging, Kurt turned to his step mother and she wrapped her arms around him, allowing him to cry into her shirt. The boy ended up falling asleep in her embrace and Burt found them like that fifteen minutes later. Picking up his son, he carried the boy down the stairs and to his room. Carole gave careful instructions before bending down to place a kiss on her step son's forehead. "It's going to be okay sweetheart." She promised.

After closing the door behind her and leading Burt into their room, she sat her husband down and took a deep breath. She was going to be going against what Kurt would have wanted but she had to show him this. "Don't freak out, okay? I don't want you in the hospital for another heart attack and neither does Kurt," she warned. The Congressman nodded his head and watched as his wife produced the pregnancy stick from behind her back. He stared up at the woman in shock.

"Is that yours?" he asked though a nagging feeling in his gut told him it wasn't. She shook her head and took a seat next to him, resting her hand on his.

"It's not mine," she whispered. "It's Kurt's."

Burt was sure he was going to pass out. His little boy, his sweet, kind hearted and brave little boy was pregnant. He wasn't going to deny that he had a feeling it belonged the Blaine Anderson. The little bastard was the only person Kurt had ever been sexual intimate with. And it still pissed the ever loving hell out of not just him but the Berry men and Carole that the former Warbler—who left his school for Kurt earlier in the year—had dumped him for one Rachel Berry.

Hiram and Leroy had not spent an entire week with their little girl and told her Blaine was not allowed over to their house whatsoever. Not only were they hurt Kurt; who was supposed to be her best friend, but she also hurt Finn. Granted the loveable oaf didn't know his ex-girlfriend was having a relationship with Blaine on the side, but it still hurt him.

"It's his," the mechanic growled out. "That little bastard got him pregnant. I'm going to kill him."

"Burt," Carole warned. "We can't kill the boy. This is Kurt's battle and it's his decision if he wants to tell Blaine or not. We're just going to help him through this, alright?"

"Alright," he muttered.

He was plotting on how to kill Blaine. While still planning various ways to hide the teenage boy's body and not get caught, he noticed Carole dialing a number and barely registered her say, "Hello Coach Sylvester, I have something I would like to discuss with you. It's about Kurt."

* * *

Kurt wanted to slam his head against the locker as he watched Rachel tell Finn about their "engagement". He felt like throwing up again and it wasn't even the morning sickness talking. Carole had told him he was indeed pregnant; she had dealt with a case like this once before with a older man from Dayton a few years back. Carriers were hard to come by and when a man was pregnant, they should be cautious. The first six months weren't too hard on the body but the last trimester was the deadliest.

He shut his locker and watched as the hockey team came through. A devilish grin swept across Scott Cooper's face and the countertenor braced himself as the hockey player came towards him and was about to side ram him when a voice called out:

"If you so much as graze Porcelain, I will cut off that trash you call hair and force feed it down your throat with an extension cord!" The jock paused in fear and turned to see Sue Sylvester walking towards them and slammed Cooper into the locker. She brushed off imaginary dust from her tracksuit and thrust a uniform in Kurt's direction. "Porcelain, I want to see you in uniform by second period. If you are not, I will find you, I will drag you by her rather large pear shaped hips into my office then strip you down and force you into this uniform myself—followed by destroying the tiara hope chest in my office that your father gave to me as leverage."

Kurt mutely took the uniform and zoomed towards the nearly girl's restroom to change. The uniform was a tad bit bitter in side but Kurt was grateful because it would hide his baby bump. He looked in the mirror and decided to say screw the hair spray. He turned on the sink and dipped his head until the cold water. After a few moments, he pulled away and dried his hair with a few paper towels. He pulled a comb out of his bag and combed his hair back, but some of his bangs fell over his face. He winced softly. He looked like he had joined a boy band.

Oh well. It was better than his other hairstyle.

He reached for his satchel and headed towards his English class which he shared with Sam and unfortunately Rachel. The moment he stepped into the classroom, the teacher took one look at his uniform and excused him. He smiled softly and took a seat next to Sam. The light brown haired dork grinned and his housemate and bumped his shoulder. Kurt turned and saw his nod of approval and it made him blush softly.

"You look hot," he commented. A football player cross from him sneered at Sam. The former football player turned and flipped him the bird without getting caught. He turned back to Kurt and saw the boy was absentmindedly touching his stomach. "You okay? Carole said you were throwing up yesterday. Got a bug or something?"

Kurt shook his head and looked at him. Could he tell Sam? Should he tell Sam? He did trust the Southern boy but it was frightening to think he might see him as a freak of nature. He was cool with the sexuality thing but he wasn't sure about the pregnant man thing. Sam was his best friend—more than Mercedes but she had slipped out that category when she re-dumped Sam to go back to Shane. He leaned over to him, "I'll tell you after class?"

Sam nodded and went back to looking at the board.

After class let out, the blonde dragged them to a not to empty classroom. Only one person was in there. Both boys took in the sight of Quinn leaning over a desk, standing. "Oh my gosh, Quinn?" Kurt breathed out. The blonde straightened and turned to see the two boys standing there. She arched an eyebrow and then smiled softly.

"Sorry boys, I'm not Quinn," she stated and walked over to them, holding out her hand. "I'm the forgotten twin; Charlie Fabray."

"Quinn has a sister?"

"Quinn has a _twin_?" Kurt whispered. He reached out and cupped her cheek, staring into the same green-honey eyes that belonged to Quinn. Her blonde hair was the same sandy blonde but he noticed that while Quinn wore her short hair straight down, Charlie had hers in a small bun with a beanie resting beside a camera on the desk. She wore a long sleeved cardigan with a navy blue and white romper and ballet flats. He also noticed the tattoo on inside of her left wrist.

"What does that say?" Sam asked, noticing it too. Kurt didn't miss the breathless way he said it. So he was smitten all over again with a Fabray. The pregnant boy smiled warmly.

"Know thy self," Charlie said. "It's in Greek."

"Charlie! I've been looking for you everywhere!" cried a voice. "You have my memory card."

Charlie smiled and pulled a small disk out of her cardigan pocket. She gingerly stepped out of Kurt's hold and handed it out to the intruder. It was a girl with dark hair that fell just past her shoulders in loose curls and soft brown skin. Her green eyes were soft as she took the disk. "I was waiting for you to notice."

"I hate you sometimes," the colored girl said with mock hate. She took in the two boys standing there. "Who are these guys?"

"Oh I never did get your names," Charlie gasped.

"I'm Kurt Hummel,"

"And I'm Sam Evans," Sam smiled and then turned to Kurt. "Do you wanna go somewhere else and tell me?"

"Got a secret?" the colored girl drawled as a grin spread across her face. "I wanna know."

"Avery," Charlie chided. "If I'm not allowed to pry, neither are you."

Avery pouted. "Whatever," she turned to the boys and smiled. "If it's important, I don't mind. Trust me, I'm a walking box of secrets."

"It's true," Charlie replied. "If you don't wanna tell us, it's fine. We'll leave you two alone."

Kurt smiled. For some reason, he could trust them. He could feel it. A sudden jab in his stomach made him double over, clutching the edge of a desk in support. Sam was by his side in a second, sitting him in a chair. "Are you okay?"

Avery has a thoughtful look on her face while Charlie looked like she knew had just happened. "I'm fine," Kurt spoke, "Just took me by surprise."

"Forgive me for asking," Charlie began, "But how many months are you?"

Kurt stilled, Sam looked confused and Avery looked like she had pieced the puzzle together. "Oh my," she commented and both boys noticed the light Irish accent that rushed past her lips. "Are you really? I don't want my girlfriend making assumptions."

"Kurt isn't—" Sam paused and looked at him. "You're not sick. You throwing up, now you're going to bed really early. Puck's joke last month; it all makes sense now. You're pregnant aren't you?"

"Sam,"

"Kurt I don't hate you." The green eyed said with a smile, "I'm your friend. I just want to know if you're pregnant or not. I won't look at you differently."

The countertenor nodded. "I've about five months along according to Carole."

Charlie bent down and placed her hand on his knee, "You're scared, aren't you sweetie?"

It felt kind of foreign hearing those words come out of Charlie's mouth. She looked so much like Quinn but was nothing like her. Granted he had only just met her, but she showed how much she was different from Quinn. He caught that girlfriend comment made by Avery. Kurt nodded his head and sighed before looking at Sam. "You already know who the father is."

The boy's warm smile turned into a vicious frown. "I'm going to kill him."

"Sam don't," Kurt injected. "Blaine isn't worth it. He made his choice to not tell me about being with Rachel."

"How long have they been together?" he whispered.

"I don't know," Kurt shook his head. "I just know it was after the Valentine's Day fiasco. That was the last time we were ever really intimate with each other. He drifted towards Rachel and I didn't think anything of it. Until I read his text messages."

"And he accused you of cheating," Sam reminded with venom in his tone. Charlie sighed and Kurt heard Avery mutter something in another language. The young woman walked up them and knelt down next to her girlfriend.

"Tell where they are and I'll easily depose of them for you." she offered.

"Avery juvie is just going to send you back here," Charlie rolled her eyes. "Your track record is amazing sweetie."

"So I've got a record in every state and possibly Canada, sue me." The black Irish girl laughed. "It's nothing but a fist fight or two that in self defense."

Charlie smirked. "I love you, you know that?"

"You tell me every day," Avery smiled.

Sam and Kurt smiled as well. Both had a feeling that the four of them would be really good friends.

* * *

"Well, well, well Hummel I must say you actually look attractive in uniform."

Ever the beckon of annoyance, Kurt thought as Sebastian Smythe took a seat across from him at the Lima Bean. The countertenor had ditched glee because he had been feeling nauseated and Sam covered for him. Now he was at the coffee shop with a bottle of Smart-Water and a blueberry and strawberry muffin. He had finished up his homework and has just received a text from Carole. She had scheduled an appointment for him to see a doctor for the sex of his child.

"What do you want Sebastian?"

"Oh no Smythe today? And I've noticed that in the last few months, you haven't had any coffee whatsoever. On a diet?" the Warbler quipped. Kurt shook his head. He honestly had no time to hear any of Sebastian's mouth today. He was tired, his ankles were swelling up and he oddly had a taste for pickles and cheesecake ice cream.

Sebastian eyed his choice of beverage and muffin. He knew a few pregnant women who would order the blueberry-strawberry muffin because it was delicious. Kurt was on his fourth one. He had been watching the public school student ever since he walked into the tacky coffee shop. The Warbler grinned and decided to poke some fun at him. "Are you pregnant Hummel?"

His smile faded when Kurt flinched and stopped nibbling at his muffin. Both of them were dead silent for five minutes. Sebastian was trying to process that had just come into play. Hummel was pregnant. Hummel was sitting here and he was pregnant.

He was pregnant with Blaine's child.

The green eyed boy reached out and shocked both of them by taking Kurt's now shaky one in his own. "You need anything, Kurt, anything at all, just call me okay?"

"How can I do that?"

"Give me your phone."

Kurt handed the phone over and watched as Sebastian programmed his number into the device and after a few more seconds, handed it back to him. He wasn't sure if this was a dream or real life. But he was thankful for the boy sitting across from him.

"Who else knows?"

"Just my dad, my step mom, Sam and two others aside from you." Kurt muttered.

"I'd suggest telling the cub, but we don't know what that will do to him," Sebastian frowned. He knew Dave was goodhearted and cared for Kurt but he felt this bit of news, along with the fact that Sebastian (thanks to one little birdie by the name of Santana Lopez) knew about Blaine's sudden jump into heterosexuality, would send the former bully on a rampage. Sebastian smiled, a rare serene smile. "Do you want me to take you home?"

"No, I'm good thanks." Kurt grinned. "You're not too bad for a smirky meerkat."

"Shut up gay-face," Sebastian retorted but it said with a light ounce of affection.

* * *

_Chapter one is done! Yay! _

_Next chapter you find out the sex of the baby, there is a baby shower and nationals.  
_

_Also, I'm working on two Vampire Diaries/Glee fanfictions and I want your options on which one I should start first.  
_

_The first one: Kurt's biological father is Elijah Mikaelsen. Neither of them know this until Elijah takes up a job as a History teacher at McKinley and notices Kurt and how he resembles not just himself but the human woman he gave his heart to seventeen years ago.  
_

_Second one: Kurt is Klaus's fiance. Set in an AU season 3 where Kurt disappeared after the Karofsky incident in season 2.  
_

_Read and review. I should have another story of mine; "Let the World Fall Still" up by tonight. Hopefully.  
_


	2. The Shower

**Dearly Beloved**

Eight years have passed since the New Directions parted ways. And things didn't go so well with them. So manage everyone shock when Rachel Berry shows up to everyone's apartments with an invitation. An invitation to her wedding with Blaine Anderson.

couples: klaine [mentioned throughout], raine, kurtbastian, charm, puckerbell, quory and harmoleb

i do not own glee. that belongs to RIB. however, I do own avery and the baby whose name shall be revealed at the end of this chapter.

* * *

Chapter Two

"We're throwing you a baby shower!" Avery declared as she walked into Kurt's bedroom. He was grateful Finn wasn't home. He was off with Puck and Artie playing Call of Duty because Rachel finally decided to break up with him. The young countertenor looked at the camera-owning girl beside her girlfriend with a soft smile. Charlie had fit in wonderfully with New Directions. She didn't sing, Avery did that although she refused to join, but she did take pictures and started to reconnect with her sister.

Granted Quinn would rather have chewed off her own foot than tell anyone the reason why Charlie didn't live with her and her mother. Kurt had found out that Charlie didn't want to attend McKinley after they're move to Lima, so she called up Avery-who at that time was just her friend and not her girlfriend, and moved out to New Haven. But now, Charlie wanted to come back to see her sister. She had come across Ben Jacob Israel's blog on all that had happened to Quinn. Kurt turned in his chair and Charlie walked over to help him up.

"Thank you," he smiled at her and looked at Avery, "I'd like that very much. We can start planning if you want."

"Sure," the Irish woman grinned in response. She looked around, noticing that they were short two brunettes. "Where's Cap and Stark?"

Kurt's lips twitched but he covered his laugh with a cough. "Sebastian has Warbler practice and won't be here until tomorrow. Sam's out getting me some more cheesecake ice cream."

"Damn," Avery muttered. "I like it when they're around, the snark is just so wonderful."

"So you have nicknames for everyone?" Kurt asked. He remembered Puck's nickname was Bucky Barnes, Quinn was Emma Frost and Rachel was Banshee or when she wasn't around any word in the book for harlot and home wrecker. Avery didn't condone cheating; that's how her parents separated. Now Avery lived with her dad and younger siblings.

"You're Wiccan or Alec because you would make an adorable Shadowhunter. Maybe Marc Jacobs," she grinned. "Hudson is simply Hudson or Goofy. I like Rory so I call him Little One in Gaelic, Joe is Christian Boy or Dreads, Artie is Kevin because he looks like a Kevin. Tina is Alex from Charlie's Angels, Mike is Dance Master, Mercedes is Bitch or Diva 2.0 since I can't stand her. Blaine is Hobbit. Santana is Rizzoli or Cheshire and Brittany is Alice or Isles."

"At least it's not the one you give me," Charlie remarked. Avery wrapped her up in her arms and planted a kiss to her cheek.

"What was that, _cara_?" the word dropped from her lips like silk and it caused Charlie to shiver.

"Girls, I'd hate to interrupt your sexy time but we have a shower to plan and you have to run it by my dad and Carole before you start getting down and dirty in my room!" Kurt laughed. Charlie removed herself from her girlfriend and cleared her throat while fanning her face with her hand.

"Shower, got it."

"Damn it," Avery grumbled. "Alight Marc Jacobs, let's get this over with."

They sat in the middle of the room, Charlie with a piece of paper in her hands and scribbled down all the ideas. Avery wanted to to a superhero comic styled shower and Charlie pestered her with a no. Kurt wasn't sure what he wanted. So he just let the girls continue their banter on what the theme should be. After a few minutes, Sam came rolling in with Puck trailing behind him.

"What's going on here, Princess?" the mohawked teen asked and sent a wink in Avery's direction.

"We're working on something," Kurt drawled. Avery jumped up to her feet and wrapped her arms around Sam with a grin.

"Welcome back Cap! How went the mission?" she giggled.

"Well Miss, it went accordingly. However how do you use these 'cell phones' they speak of nowadays?" Sam played along. After a few moments of silence, they broke into laughter. He pulled back and saluted her.

"Commander Fury."

"Captain America."

"Wait, I thought Fury was a dude," Puck commented.

"He is," Sam laughed. "But Avery would be _Nicola Fury_ instead of Nick Fury. She's got the badassery down packed."

"Hey I'm the only badass around here!" Puck said glaring at the girl. Avery turned and arched an eyebrow, her green eyes hard and commanding. She took a few steps towards him and began to circle him.

"What was that Bucky?" she titled her head to the side. The Jewish teen began to sink back as she stalked towards him.

"Nothing ma'am."

Avery's entire form changed and she grinned. "Good. Now get out, this just between me, Wiccan, Charlie and Cap. If Stark arrives, let me now."

Stark?

"Understood?"

"Ma'am."

"Leave."

Puck turned on his heel and left. Avery grinned and Charlie rolled her eyes. "Alpha female I'm telling you."

* * *

Kurt was sure he was going to throw up. He was almost done with vomiting but still, he wanted nothing more than to puke his guts out. His stomach was unsettled as he sat in the waiting room with Carole and Burt. While he wore the Cheerios uniform and went to practice, Coach Sylvester made sure he wasn't doing anything to risk taking. Santana and many other Cheerios found that to be unfair.

"You're gonna be okay," Carole smiled and took his hand in hers. He only hoped she was right. Was this how Carole felt when she was pregnant with Finn? Or how he his own mother felt she was carrying him? He swallowed the bile in his throat.

Burt was about to open his mouth to speak when Sebastian came into the waiting room. His green eyes fell on the trio and as he grew closer, Kurt was able to get out of his seat and wrapped his arms around the taller boy. Shock hit him first but the feeling passed and Sebastian wrapped his around Kurt, whispering French softly into his hair.

"Hummel?"

Kurt turned and wanted to move but he felt like he was stapled to the ground. Sebastian wrapped his arm around him and with Burt and Carole, the four made their way into the doctor's office. Nestling the boy on the bed, the French boy leaned against the wall watching him fidget every once and a while. After a few minutes, the doctor came in.

"Hello," greeted a cheery woman of African American descent. She reminded Kurt of Avery, in looks and in personality. She dropped into the chair next to the bed and began taking down Kurt's information before she opened his folder. A small smile crossed her lips before she turned to him. "Well Mr. Hummel, let's take a look okay? Remove your shirt please."

He did as he was told and watched as she applied a cold jelly to his small baby bump. The doctor listened in for the baby's heartbeat and smiled softly. She removed her stethoscope and looked at an fearful Kurt.

"Well you certainly have a baby sweetheart," she paused and moved her device over his stomach before checking for the sex. After a few more moments, to make sure she had it right, the brown eyed woman turned to him. "Congratulations Mr. Hummel you're having a girl."

* * *

"A girl? You're having a girl? Oh that's so great!"_  
_

"I suppose," Kurt sighed into the phone as he sat on his bed. He was tired from the events of the last few days. And now they were in Chicago for Nationals. Charlie had phoned him a few moments ago from her hotel room [she was here for a convention of some sorts] wanting to know how the appointment went. He knew Quinn was listening in on their conversations, which was why he asked Charlie to call him Lizzie and use female pronouns to throw her off. He yawned loudly, "I'm gonna hit the hay. I have Nationals in the morning."

"Alright see you tomorrow. And good luck."

"Night Charlie."

"Night sweetie."

Kurt hung up the phone and shut his eyes, dreaming of a little girl with eyes the color of dark caramel and hair a mix of chestnut brown and sandy blonde. His heart warmed and when he awoke in the morning, groggy and disoriented, he looked and saw he had a text from Sebastian. He, Jeff and Nick had decided they were gonna show up for support. It warmed Kurt's heart to know they cared so much. He hasn't really be in sync with the Warblers even after he had started dating Blaine.

**Good luck, I'll be watching. **

He shot back a quick text and went to get dressed and ready for the performance.

He was gnawing at his bottom lip as Charlie and Avery came rushing over when he got to school and they enveloped him in a hug, careful not to hard what they were referring to the baby as 'the cherub'. Sam greeted Kurt and handed him the plate of fruits, vegetables and other things he knew he would be needing to keep his strength up for the day. Everyone by now had assumed Kurt and Blaine broke up and were cooing over Blaine; well everyone but Rory, Quinn, Joe, Sam and Puck. Even Finn was on Blaine's side. Avery wanted to just slap him in the face.

But then she thought about how Finn would react to Blaine and Rachel hooking up behind Finn's back and she thought that was far worse than what she wanted to to. She both felt pity for him and laughed in his face for it.

"Girls I'm fine," Kurt laughed when the two bombarded him with questions on if he had been feeling sick or anything. "I'm just a bit tired. Even though I got a good night's sleep, I'm still a bit off."

Avery grinned and leaned in to whisper, "That's what happens when you're pregnant. I've been pregnant and it's not easy."

Kurt's eyes widened. "Really?"

"Yup," she pulled out her phone and showed him a picture of an adorable little boy with long wild brown curls and big brown eyes. "My pride and joy aside from Chuck and my family."

"Stop calling me Chuck!" Charlie blushed. Kurt raised an eyebrow, "She calls me Chuck, short of Chuck Bass since before I got with her I only wanted sex and usually drugs to curb my bitterness."

"I'm not Blair by the way," Avery scoffed. "I'm Dan Humphrey all the way! A mix of book!Dan and when he was just 'fuck it' season three tv!Dan."

Kurt just smiled and looked down at the picture again. "What his name?"

"Marion," she shrugged. "I thought I was going to have a girl and the doctors thought so too. Marion was my maternal grandmother's name and the name that was originally going to go to my younger sister Marie-Ann. He doesn't mind one bit though."

"Who's Marion?" Puck asked walking up to them with Quinn.

Kurt glanced at Avery who shrugged her shoulders. "Unlike some people I hold no shame in admitting it. Go right ahead honey."

The countertenor showed both of them the picture and Puck's eyes softened while Quinn looked like she was going to cry and or shudder. Puck looked at Avery and cleared his throat, "How old were you, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Fourteen," Avery muttered and subconsciously wrapped her arms around herself as her hands landed on her hips. "It wasn't under the best of reasons, one I didn't like, but I got him out of it. Charlie was with me though it all and I'm thankful for her to this day."

"It's always good to have someone at your side." Charlie remarked.

Kurt suddenly felt like crying. Noticing his stance, Sam walked over and wrapped him up in a hug.

* * *

They won Nationals. When they stepped into the halls of McKinley that Monday, they were treated like royalty. There were no slushies, no locker shoves, nothing but congrats and high fives.

That Saturday in the Hummel basement, Kurt sat in a chair surrounded by Avery, Sam, Charlie, Puck, Nick, Jeff and his parents. It wasn't a big baby shower but he didn't mind it one bit. Graduation was a week away and Kurt has a sinking feeling something was not going to go well. But he would think about that later. Right now, Puck was looking like he wanted to ask a question.

"Let me get this straight," the punk began and sat up from his slouch position in the chair, "You're a dude but can carry babies like a chick?"

Avery rolled her eyes and Kurt nodded.

"So are you like a herm or anything?"

"Noah!" Carole exclaimed flabbergasted.

"Bucky Barnes you're pushing it," Avery growled and Puck wasn't sure to be scared or aroused.

"It's fine you guys," Kurt laughed. "Puck was just curious."

"Whelp," Avery said jumping out of her chair and walked over to the small pile of gifts in the corner. "Let's get this would-be shower started!"

Charlie had her camera out as Kurt began opening up gifts. He got a few bottles, booties and baby clothes from Avery, Charlie had given him several baby books, a few mittens since babies liked to scratch at their faces the first four months, more boots and fashionable boots. Sam got him music for infants, a crib and various clothes.

Nick and Jeff gave him CDs on parenting, classical music and books for when the baby got older.

Puck had just given him some baby blankets and Kurt didn't blame him. That only left Sebastian, Burt and Carole. The three of them were just smiling as Burt stood up and walked over to his kid. He handed him a single envelope and Kurt arched an eyebrow in confusion. "What's this?"

"Open it kiddo," the father grinned. Kurt looked from Sebastian to Carole before opening the white envelope. He pulled out a folded piece of paper and after reading it over, gasped softly. Tears built up in his eyes and he looked at the trio. "It's all for you and the little one. I at least wanna see my grand-kid every now and then, got it?"

"What is it Kurt?" Charlie asked and grinned.

"A house," Kurt whispered.

"A house in New York," Sebastian smiled. "It's big enough for Kurt, the baby and has seven guest rooms. I might have asked my family to pitch in. They're very big supporters of Burt Hummel's "You Matter" slogan. It's been paid off for about five years."

Kurt got up and wrapped his arms around both his parents, whispering thanks yous. Turning to the Warbler, Kurt smiled and hugged him as well. "Thank you so much Bastian,"

"You're welcome."

A few hours later, once everyone but Sebastian has left, the green eyed boy found a sleepy Kurt nodding off in his chair. He picked the boy up and placed him down on his bed. "Sleep now little one," he whispered into his ear.

"Bastian can you stay please?"

Sebastian paused. In the last few weeks that they had been close, Kurt had never asked him for anything. But this small question hit him right in his chest, where he supposed his heart was. He wasn't heartless but he wasn't sure what the stirring in his chest was either but if he had to guess it was his heart clenching and unclenching. He removed his shoes and socks as well as his jeans and slipped under the covers.

"Have you thought of a name for her?" he whispered into the dark.

Kurt hummed and whispered a name.

"What? Kurt I can't hear you."

"McKenzie."

* * *

_Yup the baby's name is McKenzie! McKenzie is only the name she's given in this and the next chapter, which will be a flash forward to July. And the welcoming of little McKenzie. _

_There will be a song intro and I have a song flowing around in my head. If you saw the season finale of HIMYM you would know it XD  
_

_Izzie  
_


	3. You Were Born

**Dearly Beloved**

Eight years have passed since the New Directions parted ways. And things didn't go so well with them. So manage everyone shock when Rachel Berry shows up to everyone's apartments with an invitation. An invitation to her wedding with Blaine Anderson.

couples: klaine [mentioned throughout], raine, kurtbastian, charm, puckerbell, quory and harmoleb

i do not own glee. that belongs to RIB. however, I do own avery, caleb and mckenzie

* * *

Chapter Three

"How are you doing kiddo?" Burt asked as they walked into the house from a long day of shopping and appointments. Carole had been out of town with Finn visiting relatives so it was just the two of them at home. Avery was in New York with her older brother scouting out New York University's Campus while Charlie and Quinn, as well as their mother, were in Chicago. Sam was out, visiting his half brother (which shocked everyone in New Directions except Kurt because they never knew about it) and Sebastian was in Westville spending time with Nick and Jeff.

"I'm fine dad," Kurt beamed at the elder Hummel who reached up and readjusted his baseball cap. "Why don't you head uupstairs and take a nap? I'll be fine down here."

"You sure?"

"Positive."

Burt nodded before heading upstairs. Kurt went and laid down on the couch. His mind went back to graduation and how everything had changed in the last couple of months.

After his baby shower, graduation was right around the corner. Puck had almost not graduated if it wasn't for Avery. A few days after graduation, Charlie and Avery ended their relationship while Blaine and Rachel finally went public with theirs. Everyone was shocked and the only one didn't seem to back up Kurt was Mercedes. She had plain out abandoned him while everyone else flocked to the countertenor for comfort. As far as she was concerned, Kurt had caused it with his bitchy attitude. He wasn't sure what had caused her to become to cruel to him but when he tried to address it, she blew him off.

He later found out it was because of how Sam was constantly protecting him and paying little attention to Mercedes. Sam had simply told her that Kurt was in a time of need and he was going to make sure he was safe. She had seen it as the blonde boy using Kurt as a ruse to get closer to Charlie, who Sam did in fact have a crush on but never acted on it. Puck openly stated his crush on Avery during a rehearsal in New York and the teenage mother had laughed him off, despite looking flustered.

The only others to find out about Kurt's pregnancy were Tina, Quinn and Mike. They had all kept it a secret, remembering all the hell Kurt had been through in his high school years. From coming out the closet, to being bullied by Karofsky, who later developed a crush on him, and finally loosing his NYADA position. He had not gotten in and he wasn't as affected by it as he thought he would be. At least he wouldn't be seeing Rachel when he went to school. Knowing her, she would make it seem like she was sorry for cheating on Finn with Blaine, because she thought she was, and he would just ignore her.

At least he had NYU with Sebastian, Charlie and Avery.

And Sam too, come the following year. The blonde had been accepted into NYU early, so he wouldn't be alone. He would have his family there, and little McKenzie too. He beamed at the thought of his daughter. He often wondered what she would look like. Would she have Blaine's eyes and Kurt's hair? Or Blaine's hair and Kurt's eyes?

Or would she look like his mother?

He secretly hoped she looked somewhat like his mother Elizabeth.

He winched lightly when a pressure was applied to his lower region. He wasn't as big as he thought he was going to be. He looked like he had put on a few pounds but everyone thought he would loose it before graduation. The pressure didn't go away and it was a second later that Kurt realized that he felt something wet and a hard kick was delivered. He sat up quickly and shouted.

"DAD!"

Burt came rushing down the stairs, "What? What is it?"

"It's time." He gasped out.

Burt nodded and went to grab his car keys. As he guided Kurt out the door, he made sure to call Sebastian.

* * *

Sebastian was still shooting glares at Blaine as he gushed on about how Rachel was doing well in New York and about how he couldn't wait to see her. To be honest, a lot of the Warblers were skeptic about Blaine, after all that happened with Kurt. He kept glaring until he was sure he could burn a hole into the hobbit's head when his cell phone buzzed to life. It was Kurt calling.

"Hey where are you?" he asked.

"Sebastian," it was Burt who answered. "Come to the Lima General now! Kurt's gone into labor."

He couldn't remember anythign else after those words sank into this skin, he just remembered running out of the Warblers' rehersal room and towards his car and speeding away towards Lima.

* * *

Six hours.

Six long hours of waiting in a waiting room with Sam, who had hghtailed it to Lima the moment Burt called, Carole, Finn and Puck. Sebastian was almost ready to tear his hair out from the roots, one of his legs was asleep while the other was bouncing nonstop. He had too much coffee in his system and he was worried sick about his god daughter and the child's maternal parent. He hadn't slept an ounce, hoping the doctors would come through the doors and annouce the status of the situation.

No one had until now.

"Hummel?"

Twelve pairs of eyes looked up and they all shot up. The nurse assigned to deliever the news gave a quiet squeak. "Um well..." she began and blushed before she continued, "Both the mommy and the baby are fine. Kurt's resting and the baby is next to him. She's as healthy as can be. Would you like to see them?"

They all nodded. "Two at a time please," the nurde adviced and went off to resume her job, congraluating them one last time. Burt turned to Carole, who told him that he and Sebastain should go in first, after all, Sebastain would be representing not just Kurt's best friend but also his daughter's god father.

"You go away kiddo," Burt smiled towards the eighteen year old who looked scared. "We got to clue Finn in. Hopefully he won't go crazy."

"Thank you." Sebastian smiled and walked into the room. Kurt was resting in bed, the sound of his heartbeat present on the monitor. His feet lead him towards the the madeshift cradle the little bundle of joy was resting in. His heart swelling in his chest, Sebastian smiled down at the sleeping child. As if knowing he was there, the infant opened its eyes, revealing dark caramel eyes, Blaine's eyes, but everything about her was Kurt, except for the hair. It was a sandy brown color with chestnut highlights.

Where had she gotten that from?

"She looks just like Elizabeth," he almost jumped when Burt spoke. The older man was peering over his shoulder at his grandchild. "Welcome to the world little McKenzie."

Sebastian smiled. He picked up the baby and smiled when her tiny hands wrapped around his finger. "Hey there little cherub. That was your grandpa Burt. He's a very important person. I'm your god father Sebastian."

"Cute," both looked to see Kurt grinning at them with tired eyes. "Let me see her?"

Sebastian was careful to hand her to him. "Watch her head," he advised.

"She's been here for an hour and you've held her for ten and you're already overprotective," Kurt snorted. He smiled down at his daughter. "You've heard this before but I'm just going to say it again, this time its from your momma: Welcome to the world, McKenzie Samantha Hummel."

* * *

_The song used in the greeting scene is 'You were Born' by Cloud Cult. Next chapter is an eight year time skip.  
_

_love  
_

_Izzie  
_


	4. Eight Years Gone

**Dearly Beloved**

Eight years have passed since the New Directions parted ways. And things didn't go so well with them. So manage everyone shock when Rachel Berry shows up to everyone's apartments with an invitation. An invitation to her wedding with Blaine Anderson.

couples: klaine [mentioned throughout], raine, kurtbastian, charm, puckerbell, quory and harmoleb

i do not own glee. that belongs to RIB. however, I do own avery, caleb and mckenzie

* * *

Chapter Four

Rachel Barbara Berry awoke to find her fiancé wasn't next to her. She arose from her side of the bed and looked around their room. It had been eight years since they had been together and she couldn't believe that they would be getting married in only nine months. Glancing down at her nightstand she sighed before arising from her bed. His guitar was gone, so he must have been in his studio. She wrapped herself in her pink silk robe and made her way out the door and down the hall towards his studio.

The familiar strumming of his guitar made her smile before she pushed open the door and looked inside. His back facing her and he was playing, his vocal range low and steady before he broke out into a fit of "ohs" and "awes". His curly hair was all over the place, and he wore a long-sleeved brown shirt with jeans and was barefoot. Rachel walked up to him, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. She placed a kiss to his cheek.

"Morning."

"Morning, how'd you sleep?" Blaine Anderson asked his fiancée, looking over his shoulder at her.

"Well. But it means nothing to wake up without you next to me," Rachel smiled and leaned down, kissing his lips. He kissed back, cupping her cheek with affection. After a few moments he deepened the kiss, slipping his tongue inside her mouth and she sighed, arousal forming in her belly. "Come back to bed," she whispered against his lips after the kiss ended.

"In a minute okay?"

Rachel pouted. "Okay," she answered and with one last kiss, headed towards their bedroom. She sat on the bed and glanced back at her nightstand, towards the first drawer that held her wedding invitations. She already knew who she was inviting. Everyone in New Directions, from Puck and his wife Avery to Sam and his fiancée Charlie Fabray. Everyone who was in New Directions would be there for their special day.

And hopefully Kurt would be there too. She winced softly at the very thought of him. After Blaine dumped him in their senior year of high school, he never talked to them. He was always distant and his only friends were Avery, Sam, Charlie, Puck and, a big shock to everyone in New Directions, Sebastian.

She sighed again and a smile bloomed on her face when Blaine came in and began shedding his shirt.

Her invitations could wait.

* * *

"Maman,"

"..."

"Maman."

"..."

"Come on maman."

"...!"

Caramel colored eyes narrowed and a frown marred her face, she pinched her nose before she waltzed over to the windows and threw back the blinds, letting the sunshine come rushing in. From his spot on his bed, the twenty-six year old parent groaned and turned his head to avoid the rays of light from further disturbance of his sleeping pattern. However the child on his bedside would not have it. So with a grin that could rival her god-papa she rushed into the kitchen and began preparing the one thing that got her maman up in the mornings.

Coffee.

"Cinq...quatre...trois...deux...un." she counted down just as sleep wrecked Kurt Hummel came into the kitchen with only one thing on his mind: a nice hot cup of joe. "_Bonjour _maman, _comment êtes-vous?_"

"I'm fine sweetie," Kurt smiled and bent down, kissing the crown of her head. "How are you this morning?"

"Better now that you're awake," the child smiled. "It's lonely eating breakfast without you."

Kurt's smile faltered and he nodded. "Come on honey, after we eat dinner we can go see aunt Avery. Would you like that?"

McKenzie shrugged her shoulders and started piling up her plate with eggs, fruit and two pancakes. Kurt did the same and the two sat in silence before Kurt looked at his little girl. Eight years had passed—eight long years of watching his little girl grow. She was so beautiful, with hair a mixture of sandy brown with highlights of chestnut and her parental father's eyes. Caramel hues of color that made Kurt feel a tinge of guilt every time she asked about her father in her younger years, now she just let it go. Kenzi was dressed in a romper, the hot summer months coming along fast, the color of blue and had highlights of sky blue as well. Her hair was in a ponytail and she was humming under her breath.

"Uncle Caleb is getting married, isn't he?" she asked once she downed the last of her orange juice. Kurt paused mid bit of his third pancake and then swallowed. Caleb Evans, Sam's equally dorky but more Marvel leaning half brother, was indeed getting married; to Harmony Pearce of all people. The former Gerber baby-slash-former rival of his in high school had turned into his good friend during his last third year of college and her first. They actually had roomed together, so she had become well acquainted with Charlie, Avery, Sam and Puck, as well as Kurt. Sebastian had been taking a semester in France and had been shocked to come back to the apartment they shared to find the blue eyed songbird serenading a three in a half year old Kenzi.

"Yes he is," he smiled.

"When is that again?" she asked with an arched eyebrow.

"In two weeks, I do believe he wanted me to—crap! I was supposed to find a song for them to dance to."

Kenzi smiled mischievously. "Oh were you?"

Kurt gave a playful glare. "You little devil."

"Who's a little devil?" came a voice and Kezi whirled around in her seat while Kurt shook his head at his daughter's actions. Sebastian Smythe smiled at his goddaughter. "It couldn't be my little cherub could it?"

"Uncle Bastian!" she cried with joy, hopping out of her seat and wrapping her arms around his legs. "You're back from France!"

"When did you get in?" Kurt asked as he got up and began making Sebastian his cup of coffee.

"Yesterday morning. I would have come at night, but my body needed sleep." The former Warbler grinned and kissed Kenzi's forehead. "Have you been good to your maman? You haven't given him a heart attack yet?"

"Nope," she smiled.

"Just miniature ones,"

"Ma—amn!" Kenzi whined and blushed. Sebastian laughed, that was one thing she inherited from Kurt, his ability to blush when embarrassed. "I have not given you any hazardous health conditions! You're going to give me one of them sooner or later!"

"I am not," Kurt rolled his eyes. "You're just overreacting, McKenzie."

Sebastian laughed at their playful banter. "Is this all I missed while away?" he questioned.

"Uncle Sam finally proposed to Auntie Charlie," Kenzi replied, not breaking the staring contest she and her father had taken up.

"And Avery is pregnant," Kurt smiled and he knew Sebastian was smiling too. After being married for six years and after five years of trying, Puck and Avery were finally going to give Marion a little brother or sister and have a child of their own. Puck loved Marion, the twelve year old was like the son he would never have, but he did want a child he could biologically call his own. Avery understood that too and Kurt had wished her the best when she announced it at work.

"How did you find out?" Sebastian asked, walking over and grabbing the cup of coffee from Kurt's hand, trying to swallow the feeling of butterflies erupting in his stomach at the brief contact. He could feel the blush slowly staining his cheeks. "Hmm?"

"Avery told me at work," Kurt shrugged. He broke eye contact with his daughter, who shouted her victory with a cry of "_La vie Boheme_!" before bouncing off to get her shoes and coat. "Are you gonna come with? We're going to go visit them."

"Sure," he shrugged.

* * *

"What are you doing at my doorstep?" Avery asked the small mousy brunette that ruined her best friend's life. While she had been in glee club, she didn't need to use words to show much how much she did not like Rachel Berry. Leaning against the door frame, the woman tried again. "Well?"

"I..." Rachel shut her mouth before taking a deep breath and looking into Avery's green eyes. "I know that you and I have had differences in the past and that you aren't my biggest fan—"

"Understatement of the century," Avery supplied.

"—but I believe that it's time to buy the hatchet. So I wanted to give you this as a way of saying I'm sorry for whatever it is I've done to hurt you." Rachel finished without paying attention to Avery's comment. She had thrust out her hand and the pink envelope with a gold star sealing it shut made Avery skeptic.

"What is this?"

"I would like for you to open it. Noah isn't home I presume?"

"First of all, you don't get the right to call my husband by his name. If you're not family or close to it, it's Puck," Avery frowned and then ran a hand through her hair. "And no he isn't. He had to work today."

"Are you alone?"

"Do you hear the sounds of feet in the background?"

Rachel pouted and took this time to look at the woman who had tamed Noah Puckerman. Avery had always been taller than her; she was about 5'8" at the very least, with curly hair that was dark and beautiful. Her skin was a beautiful shade of caramel, and her eyes were green but there were specks of brown in there, around the iris. She had apparently gone to school for photography but ended up getting a job in a publishing house as an editor. If Rachel was being honest, she thought that Avery would have been better with Charlie. They were a cute interracial lesbian couple, but their relationship ended and now, Charlie was with Sam, engaged, and Avery was married to Puck.

"Please can you open it?" she asked.

"I will when you leave," Avery counted.

"Very well," Rachel frowned. If that was how she was going to be then so be it. "I hope to see you there." As she turned to leave, she could have sworn she heard her mutter something under her breath about Rachel being a bitch. How dare she! She stormed down the stairs and towards the subway, nearly running over a little girl of eight years old calling for her "maman" to hurry up.

She could have sworn as she turned to the corner, she heard Kurt Hummel's voice but when she turned back to see if it was, there was no one there.


	5. A Stained Conversation

**Dearly Beloved**

Eight years have passed since the New Directions parted ways. And things didn't go so well with them. So manage everyone shock when Rachel Berry shows up to everyone's apartments with an invitation. An invitation to her wedding with Blaine Anderson.

couples: klaine [mentioned throughout], raine, kurtbastian, charm, puckerbell, quory and harmoleb

i do not own glee. that belongs to RIB. however, I do own avery, caleb and mckenzie

* * *

Chapter Four

Blaine stared down at the crumpled up piece of paper in his palm. He glanced back up at the tavern sign and then sighed. This was the place alright. He wasn't sure why his fiance wanted him to personally invite Sebastian Smythe of all people. He hadn't spoken to him since the rock salt incident, even though it was all in the past. But Blaine found it hard to believe when he almost lost his eyesight. If he had his say, the former Warbler would not be coming to his wedding. But it wasn't his say; it was Rachel's.

With another sigh, the curled haired musician made his way towards the bar and pushed open the door. He found Sebastian easily. The older man was behind the bar, polishing glasses and serving two early afternoon drinkers. Blaine had never really been one for alcohol after the 'almost forced raped' incident at Scandals back when he was junior and dating Kurt, so he now he drank tea. He waltzed over to the bar and took a seat on the stool.

"What can I get you?" Sebastian asked, his back turned to the other man.

"Um how about a how are you?" Blaine asked while trying to sound happy. The bartender paused and glanced over his shoulder before a frown crossed his face. He turned full front and stared at the man who helped bring his little angel into the world.

"Anderson," he greeted with an icy tone. "A extra virgin Long Island Iced Tea for you?"

Blaine frowned. What had caused him to be so antagonistic towards him? Eight years seemed pretty long to hold whatever grudge he was holding. He opened his mouth to speak when the door opened and a bubbly raven haired woman walked in. Her bright blue eyes landed on the pair, mainly Sebastian and she rushed over to them.

"Sebastian Smythe why didn't you tell me you were back in the country?" she demanded upon sitting down in the stood opposite of Blaine. Sebastian laughed softly and fixed her a amber looking drink. Placing it in front of her, the bartender shrugged playfully. "Don't shrug me off! I had to learn it from Noah of all people, Seb. Not Eli or Avie or even Charlie and Sam. No I had to learn about it front Noah Puckerman."

Puck knew this girl?

"Harm it's cool," Sebastian grinned. "I didn't want it to be a big deal."

"Sebastian you'd been gone for months! Almost a year! Do you know how much we all missed you?" the blue eyed woman questioned before her eyes landed on Blaine. She frowned at then turned back to the green eyed Parisian. "I almost thought you were going to miss my wedding."

"Harmony Grace Pearce," Sebastian frowned. "Why on earth would I miss your wedding? My bar is going to be the reception hall."

"Will he be singing?" she asked.

"He's looking for a song now." Sebastian laughed, feeling his heartbeat quicken at the thought of Kurt. "Don't worry he'll come through."

"I know he will!" Harmony grinned and then looked down at her phone. "Shoot I'm late! I must run dear, can't be late for rehearsals when you're the leading lady."

"What's it this time?"

"Spring Awakening," Harmony grinned and blow a kiss his way. "Ta-ta love!"

Blaine watched as the door closed and he looked down as a long glass of ice tea was placed in front of him. "What's in here?"

"Iced tea, ginger ale, lemon juice and apple cider. Anything else I can get you?"

Blaine sighed. "Look Sebastian, I'm just gonna come out and say it. I want you to come to my wedding."

Sebastian didn't seem phased by his statement. "You mean the wedding you're having with Rachel Berry or the wedding you're having with your hand?" he quipped and started on another glass of vodka and a Long Island Iced Tea for his other customers. Blaine frowned.

"I'm being serious,"

"Well I'm sorry if my question wasn't serious enough for you, Anderson. You and Berry fucked over a lot of people so I have a right to be pissed off at you," Sebastian said and closed his eyes to breath in and out through his nose.

"What?"

"Finn and Kurt," Sebastian supplied. "You hurt them both."

"We didn't mean too,"

"Bull! You meant it," Sebastian growled. "You knew Kurt loved you. You loved him too but did you stop and think about the way it would hurt him once he found out that you cheated on him with his so-called best friend who was dating his step-brother and that is something different all together! So answer me this, Anderson. Do you really think I'm going to go to your wedding when I hate the two of you?"

Blaine frowned. "No,"

"Correct," Sebastian sighed. "Now finish your drink and get the hell out of my bar."

"It's not your bar! You just work here!"

"Actually, it is my bar! Now hurry up and leave!"

Blaine left not even bothering to leave behind a tip or finish his drink. He knew this was going to be a bad idea


	6. Firing Up

**Dearly Beloved**

Eight years have passed since the New Directions parted ways. And things didn't go so well with them. So manage everyone shock when Rachel Berry shows up to everyone's apartments with an invitation. An invitation to her wedding with Blaine Anderson.

couples: klaine [mentioned throughout], raine, kurtbastian, charm, puckerbell, quory and harmoleb

i do not own glee. that belongs to RIB. however, I do own avery, caleb and mckenzie

* * *

Chapter Six

Rachel Barbara Berry was a woman with drive. Quinn was going to give her that. The blonde woman watched as the small brunette woman strolled across the busy New York street to her small store. After graduating from college, Quinn had found her drive in baking. After graduating from culinary school she opened up her own little bakery called Lucy's. It had several chains in other states, including Lima, Ohio, but her main business was in the Big Apple so she could be close to her sister and the rest of her friends and family.

Speaking of family, she turned her head to see Kenzi was looking at the cookies out on display. She smiled gently at her goddaughter and watched as Rachel's unmistakeable fashion sense of a bright yellow sweater and a tacky off white dress and her usual Mary Janes came towards her window. Groaning under her breath she turned to Kenzi, who kept her back to the door as it opened revealing the diva that caused Quinn so much in high school and she couldn't believe she actually formed a friendship with.

The Finn debacle she could forgive but she couldn't forgive cheating on him, not just once or twice but repeatedly with Blaine; Kurt's former boyfriend and the father of her godchild. She sometimes wished it had been Sebastian who had fathered Kenzi. She already acted like Sebastian, the smile, the snark and not to mention they both insulted someone in French when they felt the need. Shaking away her thoughts she focused on the mini brunette walking into the shop, already spouting out what she wants for her wedding cake.

"I have come to ask that you make my wedding cake to be in the shape of a star, a gold one. As I am a vegan, I'd like to be dairy free and no gluten. One layer please and in the center, instead of a tacky cake decoration, I want to a music note and a star for Blaine and myself."

Quinn just stared at her, an eyebrow raised. Was she serious?

"Quinn why aren't you writing this down? It's important that you write this down! My wedding is in eight months!"

"And I have cakes I have to decorate at the moment," Quinn said gesturing to the small cake she had in front of her. "Besides Rachel you can't just barge in here and demand me to make it for you. There's this thing called phoning in to place an order or online. I can't do over the counter request anymore. The last one I was able to do was three months ago."

When Charlie and Sam had asked her to make a reservation for them. She told them to just tell her a date and what they wanted, but Charlie told her they could wait until Quinn wasn't overstocked.

"Quinn this is important!"

"So is the wedding I'm carter in two days," Quinn scoffed. It had been a days since Sebastian told her about Blaine popping up at his job. Harmony had showed up too, demanding to know why she had to learn about the French man's return to the States a week after he had been back. "Rachel can you come back next week?"

"Of course not! That would mean I'd have to push back my flower arrangements and I can't do that!"

Quinn sighed and rubbed her temples. She was about to ask Rachel why that was so important when a sharp cry and a small string of profanities alerted both the adults. Quinn's entire form moved from the counter to where her goddaughter was nestled with her hand covering her ankle. She dropped to her knees and cupped the girl's cheeks.

"Are you alright? Where does it hurt? Did you twist anything or cut yourself?" she asked.

"I fell off the chair," Kenzi sighed and rubbed her ankle. "It's not broken I promise. But it hurts a bit. I was doing a pointe and trying to keep keep my balance. I forgot this was the wobbly chair,"

"Do you want me to take you to your dad?"

Kenzi shook her head. "No, I'm fine. I just have to ice it so it doesn't swell up."

"Sweetie," Quinn sighed and kissed her forehead. "Don't do that again. Your dad would kill me."

"He can try," she snorted. "He'd have to go through me first."

Quinn giggled. She really was Kurt's daughter. She was overly protective of the people she deemed as family and didn't forgive anyone who hurt her family in anyway. She would cut through them faster than a knife ever could. Helping the child up, they seemed to have forgotten Rachel was there. The brunette was looking at the child.

She was no older than eight years old, with fair skin that reminded her of Kurt and sandy brown hair with hints of chestnut brown. She was dressed in a pair of leggings and a dress that ended at her knees and dancer flats. Her hair was pulled back in a bun and she had a bag next to her.

Had Kurt adopted a child?

No he couldn't have. Maybe she was a relative of his. A niece maybe.

The door opened and a warm chuckle alerted the three women. "Wow Quinn, can't leave the little lass alone?"

Quinn got up, helping up Kenzi in the process and she placed her hands on her hips. "Where have you been, Mr. Flanagan?"

"Out with Caleb and Bas," he said and the other two men walked inside. Kenzi's eyes widened and she grinned. "The groom has to have some fun before his wedding date right?"

Quinn scoffed and her boyfriend walked over, pecking her lips. "Don't think I'm forgiving you." She told the Irishman.

"Sorry love," Rory smiled.

"Hobbit," Sebastian acknowledged and bent to to scoop up Kenzi. "And hello little cherub."

"Godpapa!" she cried with joy, kissing his cheeks in greet. "How are you?"

"Good," he laughed and frowned when he set her down, noticing her winch. "Did you hurt yourself?"

"I fell over trying to perfect my pointe,"

_"Il n'est pas sûr de ça ici, chérubin__" _Sebastian chided in French.

_"Pardonnez-moi parrain"_ Kenzi said as she felt tears leak in her eyes. Sebastian sighed and kissed his goddaughter's cheek.

"I'm sorry sweetie, I just worry."

Kenzi blushed.

"Who's this?" asked a brunette man with brown eyes as he looked at Rachel. He was tall and reminded Rachel of Sam.

"No one important," Sebastian supplied as he grabbed Kenzi's dance bag and lifted her up with one arm. "Thanks for babysitting her Quinn. We'll see you guys this Saturday," he grinned towards the blushed brown haired man. "Congrats Caleb."

"Thanks," the blushing man replied.

* * *

Sebastian smiled as the reception went into full swing. The wedding had been nice and Kenzi had been a wonderful flower girl. Caleb and Harmony's wedding was sweet and simple. Nothing bit and extra fancy. The only down side was that Blaine and Rachel had shown up. However, neither of them had seen Kurt and Kenzi together. Kenzi was off dancing with Marion. The green eyed former Warbler frowned softly.

"Something wrong?" he turned and looked at Kurt.

"Just thinking,"

"About?"

Sebastian nodded his head towards the dance floor, where Marion had dipped Kenzi and brought the now blushing girl back up, both sharing a smile. Kurt cooed at how cute they were while Sebastian mumbled under his breath about how they were too young. Kurt rolled his eyes at his daughter's godfather.

"Let them be," he chided.

"I don't like how he looks at her,"

"Sebastian, they've been friends since Kenzi was three. I think a crush is the least bit of a problem."

"But he's a teenager."

"He's twelve, she's eight. Once upon a time, that might have been you." Kurt reminded.

Sebastian mumbled under his breath again. "I still think its too early for her to be liking boys."

"Oh you're rich," Kurt smiled wickedly and Sebastian felt both fear and arousal course through him. "You're the one who lost his virginity at the age of thirteen and continued to be a sex addict for the next five years. So please don't judge. Besides, Avery will make sure Marion doesn't do anything wrong. When has he never acted like a gentleman?"

That was true. Marion had been nothing but kind, considerate and a total gentleman to anyone. His mother had been adament about stating that he would grow up to respect people and he respected them. He had a bit of a mouth, but knew when to use, mainly to remind Puck of how he always acted in high school. Though he loved his step-father, he didn't like his past deeds before he fell in love with his mother.

Plus he liked it when his mother gave the mohawked man a verbal tongue lashing.

"You win," he muttered.

"Kurt!" both turned to see Caleb walking towards them with a smile. Kurt grinned and hugged his former boyfriend turned best friend. "Kenzi was adorable," he remarked and Kurt rolled his eyes. "By the way, got that song?"

"As cliche as it is, I've decided to sing Without You by David Guetta with Usher."

Caleb laughed. "Awesome! I'll tell the band."

Sebastian looked at Kurt as the groom walked off. "Why that song?"

Kurt said nothing as the DJ announced him and he turned to Sebastian, pecking him on the cheek. "For reasons," he smiled and walked up onstage. Sebastian breathed in through his nose as he watched Kurt take the mic. The music began to play and Kurt shut his eyes, letting it take over. Caleb and Harmony took their spot on the dance floor and as the opening chords began, everyone, including Rachel who had let to shut up her one sided conversation with Avery (who was gripping a fork to keep herself from cursing her out).

_"I can't win, I can't reign, I will never win this game without you, without you. I am lost, I am vain,"_ Kurt sang in a soothing, rich tone. Rachel almost choked on her water. His voice was deeper and it sent a shiver down everyone's spines. As he sang, Avery caught notice of her husband, slightly intoxicated and he was chatting up with Blaine. She groaned. Hopefully he wouldn't do anything stupid.

Blaine watched as his former boyfriend sang. It was mystifying to see him up on stage. Granted he had not seen Kurt at all in the last eight years but now he looked even better. His hair was still short and in a coiff but it wasn't with so much hairspray, more like some gel. His fair skin was still there, but he was sure he had stopped using his skin care routine. He was taller, yet Blaine knew he was still growing. He had seen him talking to Sebastian and the peck he gave him.

Were they dating?

He turned his eyes on Sebastian, who had his eyes on a little girl with who was dancing near her table with a thirteen year old. He knew it was Marion, they had all seen the boy come in with Avery and Puck. The little girl was giggling, a blush that screamed Kurt staining her cheeks. Marion smiled softly and twirled her once last time as the song drew closer to a close. The thirteen year old placed a kiss on her hand and bowed down on one knee.

"Sup Anderson," he looked at Puck, smell the alcohol on his breath. It was faint so he wasn't too far gone.

"Puck."

"Ironic isn't it?" he muttered, his filter already gone. "You're worst than I was."

"I'm sorry?" he frowned.

"I knocked up Quinn my sophomore year of high school, had to give her up and we still get to see her," mumbled the mohawked man, "You knock up Hummel and poof, Symthe is a better father then you'll ever be."

Blaine laughed. "Nice one Puck."

Puck frowned. Before he could get another word out, Avery had him by his ear. "Come along Noah," she snapped with a frown. "I apologize Blaine. He likes to ramble about some nonsense when he's drunk."

Blaine smiled. "Oh okay. Thanks Avery."

She shrugged and walked off with her husband. He smiled and turned back to see Sebastian and Kurt were laughing softly. Avery walked over to them, planted kisses on their cheeks and said something to Kurt who nodded and told her goodbye. Rachel came up to her fiance and cleared her throat.

"Let's go."

"Okay," he smiled and as they left, he somehow wanted to know if Puck had been spitting out nonsense.

* * *

Kurt opened his apartment door and laughed as Sebastian stumbled inside slightly drunk.

"No more drinks for you, Smythe."

"I can hold my liquor," he laughed.

"Sure you can."

Sebastian smiled and leaned in, shutting the door behind him as he cornered Kurt into the wall. The glazs eyed man blinked up at his friend. "Seb?" he breathed.

"You're so beautiful," whispered the French man and he cupped Kurt's cheek. "So beautiful, so loveable, so..." he kissed a trail up to Kurt's ear and licked the shell, causing Kurt to moan. "So fuckable," he purred.

Kurt felt that shoot right to his groin.

"Bastian, you're drunk. You're not saying,"

Sebastian held Kurt's face in his hands. "When I'm drunk I'm truthful," he said softly. "I want to do so many things to you. Strip you down, tease you still you're a waton mess. Fuck slowly and then fast. Watch you come with a look of sheer pleasure and my name on your lips."

Kurt gasped softly, feeling Sebastian's hard on pressed against him. "Do you feel that? You give me that, every day, every second you enter my mind."

"Bastian,"

He couldn't finish because his daughter's godfather had pressed his lips to his, his tongue slipping past his sealed lips and making his knees go weak.


	7. Eight and a Half

**Dearly Beloved**

Eight years have passed since the New Directions parted ways. And things didn't go so well with them. So manage everyone shock when Rachel Berry shows up to everyone's apartments with an invitation. An invitation to her wedding with Blaine Anderson.

couples: klaine [mentioned throughout], raine, kurtbastian, charm, puckerbell, quory and harmoleb

i do not own glee. that belongs to RIB. however, I do own avery, caleb and mckenzie

* * *

Chapter Seven

Kurt sat at the table, his hands covering a warm cup of hot coffee. His face was as white as sheet and all around him, people were walking around. He was waiting for his coffee partner to arrive. The door opened and he smiled when he placed the cup in front of her as she sat down. Charlie Fabray smiled gently to her.

"At least it's me and not Avie," she said to him as she took a sip of coffee. Avery was a caffeine addict and she stated that the only downside to her pregnancy was no coffee. "So what's up sweetie?" asked the photographer.

"Something happened that will forever jeopardize my relationship with Sebastian."

Charlie looked at him, "You finally slept with him?"

Kurt, who had been taking a sip of his coffee at the time, almost choked and the scolding hot liquid burned his throat. "_Excuse me!?_" he asked a bit louder than necessary, the feminine tone that had been lost to the husky tone of his voice returning after eight years. "Be kind and rewind."

Charlie nibbled at the coffee cake Kurt had gotten her, "I'll take that as a yes. So was he good?"

Was this really happening?

"Charlotte," Kurt threatened.

"What?" Charlie asked sweetly. "Be lucky it's me and not Avie, sweetie. I dated her, so I know what questions she would ask."

Did he want to know?

"Those questions would be very awkward by the way." Charlie assured. "She quizzed me on how Sam was the first time we had sex."

Kurt laughed softly because he had been there and remembered how red Sam had gone when Charlie had shamelessly answered each question and her ex-girlfriend was just smiling or nodding her head. At the end of the day, she had given Sam an eight. In Avery terms, that meant he was worth it. Puck had the same number and right now, she was waiting for Sebastian to get a number.

"So was he?"

"You really did brush off on her didn't you?"

"She was my best friend and my girlfriend and is going to be my maid of honor." Charlie grinned.

"No Quinn?"

"Nope. Quinn said she wanted Avery to do it because Avery was, in her words, 'honorable but no maid' if you catch my drift." Charlie took a sip of her coffee and looked at him. "Stop avoiding the question, Hummel. Was he good or not? And don't lie, the only other sex you've had aside from Anderson was with Caleb and we all know that he was damn good."

Kurt flushed deeply. Sebastian was a sex god. No ifs, ands or buts about it. Granted he was drunk but hot damn, Kurt had never been so sexually satisfied. He looked into her eyes and blushed, "He was..."

* * *

"The best sex you've ever had?" Puck looked at the man who was his boy's latest conquest. Sam was next to him and they were both staring at Sebastian with a raised eyebrow and a glass of apple juice in their hands. After getting a call from Sebastian, they headed over to his apartment. The Frenchman was a mess and almost poured himself a drink and right now, he was even more tempted.

"Damn," Sam smiled. "So you told him you loved him right?"

Sebastian nodded. He had let those words slip out after thrusting into Kurt's tight heat for the first time. "I don't think he heard though."

"Bullshit," Puck told him.

"Kurt has ears like a hawk. He knew things that were not meant to be heard," Sam said blushing and remembering all those times he was afraid to jack off in the Hummel home out of fear Kurt would hear him. Burt maybe frightening, and still is, but Kurt was a terror. "So chances are, you're gonna hear about it from a few hours or maybe in really, really soon."

Sebastian sighed softly into his cup of coffee and took a long sip, the taste and aroma of hazelnut creamer calming him down for a quick moment. He wasn't sure when he had fallen in love with Kurt, but those feelings had hit him hard when he had gone to Paris. Everyday he missed him and Kenzie and he would often dream of roaming the streets of France with Kurt's hand in his and Kenzie in front of them and smiling as she spoke French with other little children.

"Yo Smythe you there?"

Sebastian looked at the mohawked man and nodded. "Yeah," he sighed and rubbed a hand over his face. "I do love him, I love him more than anything else in the world and the fact that I was there for Kenzie and him even after the whole Blaine thing, it just added onto the attraction. I don't know if he loves me but I will wait. I've been waiting for eight years, what's a lifetime more going to do?"

"Kill you." Sam said with a smile.

"I have patience," Sebastian smirked.

"Alright then," Puck said and got up, taking his jacket and placing it on before crossing to the door. "Be good to my boy, Smythe."

Sam shook his head. "Same here," he said.

"I will."

* * *

Noah Puckerman walked into the kitchen where his wife was muttering under her breath. He smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing her temple. "Hey there," he greeted.

"Hey yourself," she turned to her husband. "How was the talk with Sebastian?"

"Good," he smiled and planted a soft kiss on his wife's cheek. "Where are they at?"

"Sleeping," Avery answered. "I tired them out today. Kenzie loved the play and Marion was just happy he got to spend some time with her."

"Kid's in love with her,"

Avery scoffed. "Sad but true."

"What do you rate him? Smythe I mean."

Avery giggled and kissed her husbsnd, "He's an eight and a half," she smirked and went back to cleaning up, ignoring the look of shock on Puck's face.


	8. Crashing Down

**Dearly Beloved**

Eight years have passed since the New Directions parted ways. And things didn't go so well with them. So manage everyone shock when Rachel Berry shows up to everyone's apartments with an invitation. An invitation to her wedding with Blaine Anderson.

couples: klaine [mentioned throughout], raine, kurtbastian, charm, puckerbell, quory and harmoleb

i do not own glee. that belongs to RIB. however, I do own avery, caleb and McKenzie

short.

* * *

Chapter Eight

"Kurt open the door!" shouted Blaine as he knocked for the fourth time that afternoon. He knew Kurt was in there, he just knew it. But what would it take for him to open the door? They were friends-okay not really but they had a past relationship. Just because Blaine was in love with Rachel didn't mean he couldn't talk to Kurt. He knocked once more and sighed when he got no answer. He turned to leave when the door opened.

"Can I help you?" he stilled and turned to see a little girl standing there. She was at least eight years old, with sandy-brown hair and a look in her eyes that just screamed Kurt. She had her arms crossed over her chest. "Well can I help you or not?"

"Huh? Oh I was looking for Kurt Hummel."

"He's out," the girl said. "And just who are you?"

"I'm Blaine Anderson." smiled the musician. "And you are?"

"Kenzi what are you doing out here? You're not catching a cold on my watch!" Sebastian shouted walking over to the door. He looked out, finding Blaine. He growled low in his throat. "Anderson."

"Sebastian, what are you doing here?"

"He lives here, duh." Kenzie said and frowned softly. "Now what do you want?"

"I want to see Kurt."

"He is out." the eight year old snapped, scoffing and throwing her hands up in a very Kurt like manner. "Now get off this property before I make sure you're removed. I don't know what your role is in my father's life but I do know this, he does not want you in it. Leave now."

Her caramel eyes were cold and Blaine knew those eyes. He saw those eyes every morning in the mirror.

They were his eyes.

"Blaine just go," Sebastian said and guided the little girl inside.

Blaine kept his eyes on the little girl. "How old are you?"

"What does it look like?" snipped the girl.

Sebastian shut the door before Blaine could response. A heavy weight found its way onto Blaine's shoulder.

It couldn't be.

It just couldn't be, could it?

Kurt was a man.

He couldn't get pregnant.

Could he?

Blaine took a deep breath and was about to knock when a voice stopped him. "Blaine?" He turned around, finding Kurt standing there. He looked like he had just come from a meeting. The glasz eyed man frowned. "What are you doing here? Can I help you?"

"Kenzi," Blaine said and noticed how Kurt's form stilled. Before he could continue, the door opened and the little girl rushed out, wrapping her arms around Kurt.

"Maman!" she cried with joy. Kurt placed a hand on her shoulder. Blaine's eyes widened.

"What the hell is going on?" Blaine asked.

Kurt bit his bottom lip and the eight year old next to him glared at him. "Maman," she looked up at him and he nodded once. She looked back at Blaine before tugging on Kurt's arm. He bent down to her level and she hugged him tight, kissing his cheeks lovingly, whispering in French. She turned back to Blaine and got up, walked towards him and held out her hand.

"She's mine," Blaine stated. "Isn't she?"

Kurt just kept a straight face. "Yes."


	9. Talks and Things

**Dearly Beloved**

Eight years have passed since the New Directions parted ways. And things didn't go so well with them. So manage everyone shock when Rachel Berry shows up to everyone's apartments with an invitation. An invitation to her wedding with Blaine Anderson.

couples: klaine [mentioned throughout], raine, kurtbastian, charm, puckerbell, quory and harmoleb

i do not own glee. that belongs to RIB. however, I do own avery, caleb and McKenzie

* * *

Chapter Nine

Kurt collapsed onto the couch, running a hand over his face. Sebastian has taken Kenzi out to get ice cream, something both of them knew was not going to work. Blaine came and sat down next to him, looking him at him and the editor almost wished he could feel something right about now. He was numb, his limbs heavy and the beating of his heart was loud.

He knew one day this was going to come back and bit him in the ass. He has always known. He just didn't want to be at the highlight of a good moment of his life. His best friend was getting married, his novel had been cleared and he was going to break the news to Kenzi later on tonight. And Sebastian...

Oh god Sebastian.

What was going on in his head right now? Did he think Kurt still loved Blaine? He didn't, he knew he couldn't. Blaine had broke his heart. But that didn't mean he was going to be an asshole and not let him see his own child.

He wasn't that kind of person. But this decision was not just Kurt's anymore. It would have been eight years ago, when he had first found out he was pregnant. But now it was also Kenzi's. He had a relationship with her. He needed her just as much as she needed him.

"Kurt," he looked up at his name being called. Blaine looked at him with those eyes-Kenzi's eyes- and smiled gently. "So Kenzi?"

"Yes," Kurt sighed. "I was going to call her Elizabeth but...it would only hurt more. My mother's name is sacred and while I will forever honor her, I will not give my child that name so that they could be burdened with it. Sebastian and I were watching some show, while I was pregnant, Lost Girl I think it was called, and I fell in love with the name Kenzi. It was different. Unexpected and Sebastian thought it would fit. So I went with it."

"She's just like you," mused Blaine as he stared at the man he once loved. Kurt nodded.

"She's also like Bastian," Kurt stated. He didn't miss Blaine's frown nor did he choose to acknowledge it. Instead he allowed the two of them to sit there in silence. It had everything better.

For now.

* * *

"And he left just like that?"

Kurt nodded as he sip his coffee. "He said he needed to get back to Rachel. He won't tell her. At least I hope he won't."

"This is some serious stuff, Kurt. He might try and call off the wedding."

"He won't,"

"You sound confident in that statement."

"Wipe the frown off your face, I don't think Chandler will that," Kurt smirked. "Honestly David it's fine."

David Karofsky stared at the guy he had been in love with in high school. Though the feelings faded, he still felt very protective of Kurt. Granted Sebastian would always do a good job when he wasn't flying off to Paris for god knows what reasons. He bit into his bran muffin and sighed, wiping the crumbs off with his napkin. They had been meeting up for coffee and it had been a few days since Blaine came around. Kenzi hadn't asked questions on why he was there and Sebastian had been trying to explode with anger.

The Parisian hadn't wanted Blaine to come back into Kurt's life. He had voiced this to Dave, Chandler, Sam and Puck privately. He was in love with Kurt and their relationship was building slowly since their one night stand. Kurt was comfortable with Sebastian staying over, cooking for him. He did it when Kenzi was little, before the feelings showed up. Now it was different.

There hadn't been couply things: no hand holding, no sneaking kisses. No sex or promises of such. Cuddling had always been there. Kurt was cuddle bug when he came to the French male.

"Does Bas think so?"

Kurt groaned aloud. Why did he have to bring up Sebastian?

"He's pissed," he muttered into the rim of his cup. "He's been working at the bar for the last two nights. I miss the cuddling." He pouted and Dave laughed as he finished off his muffin and downed his coffee.

"Well sorry for you," the sports publisher said and got up. "I've got a lunch date with Chand at noon. Thanks for the coffee dude."

"Welcome," Kurt said and watched him go. He looked down at his watch and noted the time was 10:45, still pretty early in the morning. But Kurt had been up at 5 and caught the first train to his job at Simon and Shuester's at 5:45. The apartment had been empty. Kenzi was staying with Avery and Puck again, having another play date with Marion. Although Kurt was almost certain Marion really wanted to just ask the younger girl on an actual date.

He needed to head back and get started on the Leinsburg novel. He arose from his seat and turned to leave when a voice stopped him.

"Hello Kurt," he paused. It couldn't be. He hadn't heard that voice in years. He turned his head, eyes landing on the one person he had not seen since he was six, during his mother's funeral. The one person had been just as hurt as Kurt had when she died.

"Grand-mère," he said. Katrine Lécuyer smiled gently at her grandson when he ducked his head.

"Oh come now dearest, I only want to make up for lost time," she took Dave's seat and looked at him. "Would you like to have a seat?"

Kurt glanced back at his watch. "Grandmother, as lovely and unexpected as this is, I must be getting back to work."

"Oh," Katrine muttered. "Forgive me dear. I should have known,"

"But," Kurt said cutting her off. "You can come to my apartment tonight for dinner. It's just me right now. Would you mind?"

Katrine smiled. "I'd like that."

Kurt scribbled down his address on a napkin and kissed her goodbye before rushing out to get to work. As he hailed a cab back to his job, his phone buzzed and he looked down at the screen to see Sebastian's name with a text message. A picture message.

It was of Sebastian holding a bouquet of flowers, blue orchids and white roses; Kurt's favorites. At the bottom was a simple message.

_I'm sorry for avoiding you and Kenz. I'll explain at lunch, maybe? xx Sebastian. _

Kurt laughed and send him a yes.


End file.
